Fazbear's Family Diner
by Xavier Munroe
Summary: When Scott opens a Mega Restaurant to the masses of FNAF fans, one man gets placed in Nightwatch and is surprised by something.
1. Prologue

**_Fazbear's Family Diner_**

 _Prologue: The Advertisement_

The door opened as a young lad walked into his workplace. He always had to put a stupid mouse costume on and entertain the children. He wasn't a social person and this was his best paying job, so what are ya gonna do. But he wasn't here to entertain. A few days ago, he was fired for apparently stealing funds and was here to collect his last paycheck. He walked into the office.

"So, this is it. You're giving me my last paycheck because I was stealing funds which I don't remember stealing. All because your best employee, who is your girlfriend, I might add, blamed me." He asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, it's either this or you're going to jail. I'm doing you a favor, Jonathan." The older man behind the desk answered. With a sigh, Jonathan got his act together. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He replied as his boss wrote his last check infront of him. "You know, Jon, I have a friend who's..." The boss started before Jonathan cut him off. "Yeah, I heard. Because that horror game is _so_ popular, they're making a huge restaurant about it with all the characters and free-roam so we can all enjoy the experience as they put it. Sorry, but I don't think that's up my alley. I don't wanna be that guy in the game who spills the sauce everywhere." He replied. The boss nodded and handed him the last paycheck. "Well, consider it. I wrote down the number on the back if you change your mind." He said as Jonathan took it. With a handshake, Jonathan got into his car and began to drive off.

As he drove down the street, he was listening to the radio talk about Fazbear's Family Diner, apparently the most expensive restaurant, due to all the animatronics and automation. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said, immediately changing it to music. He looked at the cheque and read the phone number. "...Still no." He said out loud, putting the cheque in his pocket. He drove up the road to his condo and parked his car, then walked up the stairs before being bopped in the head by a newspaper. "What ever happened to simply placing the newspaper at your front door..." He muttered, annoyed. He grabbed the newspaper and walked into his home, locked the door behind him and headed to the kitchen, turning the TV in the living room on whilst walking. He got out a Noodle Pot and heated up the kettle before opening the newspaper up and having a read. He read before noticing an advertisement. Apparently, Fazbear's Family Diner was searching for a nightguard. "Huh. Ironic. But I'm not going to get killed by a robot." He muttered beneath his breath before noticing the pay. It was double what he was earning previously. Was it worth risking life and/or limb to get double? He wouldn't have to interact with anybody and the animatronics surely wouldn't be free-roaming...right? Regardless, he flipped a coin. Heads. Darn. He groaned and gave the company a call.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Fazbear's Family Diner_**

 _Prologue: The Advertisement_

The door opened as a young lad walked into his workplace. He always had to put a stupid mouse costume on and entertain the children. He wasn't a social person and this was his best paying job, so what are ya gonna do. But he wasn't here to entertain. A few days ago, he was fired for apparently stealing funds and was here to collect his last paycheck. He walked into the office.

"So, this is it. You're giving me my last paycheck because I was stealing funds which I don't remember stealing. All because your best employee, who is your girlfriend, I might add, blamed me." He asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, it's either this or you're going to jail. I'm doing you a favor, Jonathan." The older man behind the desk answered. With a sigh, Jonathan got his act together. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He replied as his boss wrote his last check infront of him. "You know, Jon, I have a friend who's..." The boss started before Jonathan cut him off. "Yeah, I heard. Because that horror game is _so_ popular, they're making a huge restaurant about it with all the characters and free-roam so we can all enjoy the experience as they put it. Sorry, but I don't think that's up my alley. I don't wanna be that guy in the game who spills the sauce everywhere." He replied. The boss nodded and handed him the last paycheck. "Well, consider it. I wrote down the number on the back if you change your mind." He said as Jonathan took it. With a handshake, Jonathan got into his car and began to drive off.

As he drove down the street, he was listening to the radio talk about Fazbear's Family Diner, apparently the most expensive restaurant, due to all the animatronics and automation. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said, immediately changing it to music. He looked at the cheque and read the phone number. "...Still no." He said out loud, putting the cheque in his pocket. He drove up the road to his condo and parked his car, then walked up the stairs before being bopped in the head by a newspaper. "What ever happened to simply placing the newspaper at your front door..." He muttered, annoyed. He grabbed the newspaper and walked into his home, locked the door behind him and headed to the kitchen, turning the TV in the living room on whilst walking. He got out a Noodle Pot and heated up the kettle before opening the newspaper up and having a read. He read before noticing an advertisement. Apparently, Fazbear's Family Diner was searching for a nightguard. "Huh. Ironic. But I'm not going to get killed by a robot." He muttered beneath his breath before noticing the pay. It was double what he was earning previously. Was it worth risking life and/or limb to get double? He wouldn't have to interact with anybody and the animatronics surely wouldn't be free-roaming...right? Regardless, he flipped a coin. Heads. Darn. He groaned and gave the company a call.


End file.
